prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana
Fanart? Um, hi... This is actually my first post, though I've been on the wiki for a while. Anyway, I would like to express my concern over the fanart on this page. First of all, if this is supposed to be an informational wiki, then why is there fanart? Second of all, we have no idea where this fanart came from and who made it, so whoever put it up could be stealing from the original artist that made it. I am not saying we need to remove it (although we have to) I just want to know if I am the only one who's taken notice. The Esper 19:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not always clear on what's fan art and what's not but I'll try to be better about it. I was allowing limited but it needed to be marked...maybe I'll quit.Shadowneko 19:23, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, don't quit; I'm sorry. I was just concerned about the fan art, that's all. I think it would be best if you removed it, but it's your choice. The Esper 19:26, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually, we're currently in the position where we prefer to have as small amount of images as possible, and rather focus on the already existing articles to make them as informative as possible, as well as the stub-articles. Someone who I'm afraid I do not know the name of uploaded too many screenshots and fanarts before reading our rules and policies (to be fair, I never read them, either, but I like to think that I have common sense ;)) and placed them here. I will soon proceed to take them all away. This might seem unfair to the user who worked hard to collect the screenshots, but for the moment we just can't have that many pictures. I hope that answered some of your questions. Penamesolen 09:00, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree the gallery here is abit out of control but I'm also not sure what to do. Also I was joking abit earlier lol.Shadowneko 13:34, July 14, 2011 (UTC) DX 3, The Last DX movie?! I am not sure, but a lot of people on Precurelivejournal say that this is the last dx movie and that is making me worry if Suite is the last series.:( Cure passion,July 28, 2011 :we don't really know. With any series they keep saying "this will be the last one" but they keep making more. I will say that there are alot of Cures in this movie so maybe it'd cost too much to make DX4 with all the voice actors they have to pay. The only safe bet is to say "As long as it makes them money" there will be more Pretty Cure. Shadowneko 12:36, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Shadowneko makes a good point. We wondered the exact same thing for HeartCatch, didn't we? And Fresh before that. Though none the less I still do worry. I even had a nightmare that PreCure was over not too long ago. And what also bothers me is the people who say PreCure has too many seasons. I'm afraid that will influence Toei. But I realize that we just have to continue to support PreCure. Buy the merchandice and movies, tell our friends, things of that sort. I do also remember hearing that PreCure was a cashcow series that was making a big chunk of Toei's money. And Toei has a lot of money! So let's just not worry and keep supporting for now. PockyPrincess 07:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I sure hope they do a DX4 but i would like it to take them to england, but the main villian can be human, is it possible to dub the DX seires in english if the fourth is bast just like when HeartCatch precure movie toke place in paris? if they had the money. Joseph Barker 01:49, October 7, 2011 (UTC) When can you put Crossovers on DX3 categories? What about Chocola? Do you impressed with how this this Pretty Cure All Stars DX3? I think this one is the best. Hidden Nakisakebes In DX3, there are only two Nakisakebes, the last two. Usually, they were summoned by Eas, currently Passion. But then in that movie, they were summoned by Toymajin. World Class Hero (talk) 11:37, April 25, 2014 (UTC)